May Have Been the First Time, But
by Public91998
Summary: Bill is so excited: Jack's coming over! So what does he do to prepare? And what exactly happens when the said ginger and head choir boy does show up? Gift for my amazing friend Dino. Hope you liked it!


**Hey y'all! I know I shouldn't be starting another project and all but this one is for a very awesome friend of mine, and she asked me to write a story for her. So, I shall. I hope you like it, Dino~!**

**Warnings: This will be smut. Yup, I spoiled it. Smut's gonna happen. And it's a modern AU, so yeah. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Lord of the Flies. Sorry y'all. **

**Let's get this story on the road!**

Bill was excited. Sure, he was nervous, but oh he was so excited. He and Jack were finally going to do it; they were finally going to have sex.

Okay, Bill will admit, they had sexted. But it had never been anything more than dirty pictures Bill gladly posed for, requested by Jack. All the pictures Bill sent to Jack was always one following after a command. He sound found out he had a thing for being controlled, and damn it got him hard.

That being said, when Jack had to him that he was coming over in a few hours, Bill couldn't have been more than excited. He had, of course, showered and dressed to impress. However, he knew Jack wasn't interested in clothes, so he kept his towel on. He was wondering wither or not if that was a good idea, when the doorbell rang suddenly.

Fidgeting with his glasses, Bill made sure his towel was secure and slowly opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bill." Jack said, breezing past Bill and into the boy's home. Jack made himself right at him, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Bill was a little put out, but he didn't relent. He marched right over to Jack and stood in front of him.

"Wow, like the outfit, Bill, but there's something missing…" Jack stated, his sentence drifting off as he looked over the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Bill tested, not moving from the spot. Jack had reached for the remote and turned off the TV, giving Bill all of his attention. This, of course, made Bill nervous, but he wasn't going to back down. Not yet, anyway.

"Why don't you come here and I'll show you?" Jack muttered, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Trying not to look too excited, Bill walked over to the commanding boy, slowly and teasingly. When he had finally reached the boy, he was all but dragged into his lap, where he felt something a bit hard touch his thigh.

"Looks like somebody's getting excited~" Bill giggled, moving his hips around to grind on Jack's half-hard erection.

"Don't judge, not after the show you just put on." Jack retorted, grabbing a hold of Bill's hips and grinding against him. Bill moaned, grinding back with just as much enthusiasm.

With all this movement, the towel that was somewhat covering Bill was slowly sliding off the boy's frame. Before he knew it, Jack was pulling it off the rest of the way, eyeing his member eagerly.

"Damn, I say pictures but seeming it in real life is just an entirely different experience." Jack muttered, almost to himself, but Bill heard it, and blushed.

"Well, as you know, I'm very pr-proud of my body." Bill said, eyes darting from Jack's eyes, to his lips, to his neck, to his barely exposed chest, then back to his lips. He didn't know if he was obvious, but he hoped with all his might Jack hadn't noticed.

Apparently, he didn't hope hard enough, seeing that smirk make its way across the ginger's face.

"Oh yes, and you seem to have taken a liking to mine. Not that I can blame you of course." Jack shrugged, and then grabbed hold of his hard-on, the action surprising Bill enough to squeak.

"Ja-Jack! That was foul play!" Bill wined, but secretly he didn't mind. He just didn't want Jack to how desperate he was for him. He wasn't giving in just yet.

"Hm? Is it now?" Jack teased, pretending to pounder the question, now pumping Bill's erection. "I had no idea. Anyway, it looks too late to stop now."

Bill tried to stifle a moan, but to no avail. His moan filled the quiet room, the noise startling Jack to halt his movement, if only for a second. He then picked the movement of pumping his cock back up, then leaning down and kissing him fully on the lips.

Bill arched into the kiss, his mind foggy with lust. He was actually having sex with Jack freaking Merridew, and it was mind-blowing. He kissed Jack back just has passionately, deepening the kiss when he felt Jack's tongue slide along his bottom lip, begging for entry. Bill happily complied, opening his mouth to let the eager muscle dance with his own. He explored the new territory with a curious tongue, and was cut short of his explorations when Jack started to suck on his tongue. The feeling was amazing. He moaned again, this time not even trying to hide it, knowing Jack liked the noises he made.

"Oh J-Jac-ck~!" He whimpered out, grabbing onto the boy's shoulders. Jack still had his clothes on, which Bill thought was totally unfair. He tried to remove Jack's shirt when he was stopped by a harsh squeeze on his erection.

"O-Ow~! Wh-what was that f-for?" Bill stuttered out, completely brought out of the lusty haze by the sudden jolt of pain.

"No touchy~, I'll tell you when these come off." Jack purred, kissing Bill's neck, almost as if to make up for the harsh behavior.

Bill sighed and nodded, but Jack didn't seem to mind much when he wove his fingers into his hair, or when he pulled him closer when he came from Jack's gentle touches.

Bill released Jack's hair slowly, and tried to catch his breath in short pants. He was back in the blissful mindset, focusing only on the lust and the amazing way he felt. Bill didn't even notice that Jack had unzipped his pants and pull out an erection of his own. He only noticed when Jack shoved him off the couch. Blinking in confusion, Bill looked up in Jack, fearing he did something wrong.

Jack shifted to the edge of the couch, looked directly into Bill's eyes, and said.

"Suck."

Bill caught on right away, and knelt between Jack's spread legs. He liked his lips and gulped, looking at the size of Jack. Was it even possible for him to fit all of THAT into his mouth? Looks like Bill here was just about to find out.

Slowly, he took Jack's hard-on into his hand, looking at it. He was nervous, not really wanting to know what it tasted like, but then again, he was all about pleasing the boy before him. Leisurely, he bent his head toward the erection, and licked the tip, not missing the way Jack shuddered. Testing the waters, Bill let his hot breath ghost across Jack's member, causing hands to tug at his hair. Knowing he was doing something right, Bill swallowed again then took the entire member in his mouth. Jack made a pleased noised, so Bill knew he was doing something right. Experimentally, he started to move his head up and down, looking at Jack the whole time.

Jack's eyes were closed, his face in total bliss. His mouth was slightly open, and Bill could hear that he was panting softly. His hands were tangled in Bill's hair, going between gripping tightly to petting it. Jacks breath became labored and he took a sharp breath. He clenched his jaws shut and started to buck into Bill's mouth.

The action caused Bill to gag, and he almost had to pull off Jack's hard shaft. If it wasn't for the fact that Jack came at that exact moment.

The two boys were gasping, neither having done that before. Jack was the first people to recover, and he looked over to Bill, who was coughing up his white substance.

"That tasted so weird!" Bill gasped, once he was able to breath properly again.

"That so?" Jack mused, looking over the boy.

Jack wanted Bill and he wanted him now. If his mouth felt _that_ _good_ around his member, then what would his hole feel like? Jack was about to find out.

Bill let out a surprised yelp as he was picked up and tossed on the couch. He looked up at Jack, who was standing over him with his usual smirk in place. He was surprised when two fingers were shoved into his mouth.

"Suck." Was the only command given, and so Bill sucked on those fingers, just like he sucked on Jack's cock.

And while Bill was busy with the fingers, Jack was busy preparing his own member for the next part. He'd brought lube, thinking this was what was going to happen, and was making sure that his dick was covered with the shit. He wanted to make sure that Bill was prepared, and the fingers that the said boy was sucking on were going to do just that.

Jack pulled the digits out of Bill's mouth, and rubbed them against each other, approving of how much saliva was on there. He trailed them down from his mouth, down his stomach, and to his entrance. He teased Bill's hole, and smirked at how much Bill squirmed at just that. Slowly, he entered the hole.

Just has he thought, Bill's hole was tight, almost unbearably so. Jack was able to just one figure in, and started to move his finger around. Bill moaned softly, and the sound encouraged Jack to continue moving that finger around, going deeper if he could. When he felt that he had done enough with one finger, Jack added a second one.

The action alone made Bill gasp with surprise. What exactly was Jack doing? Bill didn't exactly no, but he wasn't really complaining either. It felt so good to have Jack _inside_ of him, even though it wasn't his fingers. That being said, the sensation was amazing. Bill bucked his hips, trying to get used to the feeling, and cried in pleasure. Jack touched something and _wow my god Jack needs to do that again and soon. _

Jack looked at Bill, the noises he was making weren't really helping the situation down under, but that situation wouldn't be in the dark for much longer. He played with Bill, stretching him out. When he cried so suddenly, he knew that he'd found it. Smirking, he touched his g-spot again, watching his pant and moan. If Bill was getting off on just his fingers, he was going to love getting his brains fucked right out of him.

Jack slowly removed his fingers, which caused Bill to whine with lose. He loved the new feeling, and just as soon as he experienced it, that feeling was gone. He was about to complain when he felt something new touch his entrance. This was a lot bigger than Jack's fingers, and for a moment, Bill was frightened.

"I-is this going to hurt?" Bill asked, uneasily. It was his first time, after all. At least, doing it this way; who hasn't masturbated?

"Just a little, darling. Now, you just relax and I'll take good care of you." Jack purred, kissing up Bill's neck then down his stomach. Kissing back up to his neck, Jack slowly began to enter Bill.

Bill hadn't even noticed at the beginning, seeing all the attention his sensitive neck was getting, until something started to get uncomfortable. Then it started to hurt. Bill hissed, and moved his hips around to adjust to the feeling.

Jack hummed into his neck then bit it softly, causing Bill to whimper. Almost as an apology, Jack licked and kissed the bite, then moved on to a new piece of flesh. When he caught Bill's earlobe between his teeth, Bill lost it.

"Ja-Jack~!" Bill moaned out, thrusting into him.

"What is it, baby?" Jack asked, purposely breathing into his ear.

"Jack I n-nee-need you to f-f-fuck me!" Bill exclaimed, blushing, clearly embarrassed. The sight caused Jack to smirk and he softly bit Bill's earlobe.

"Whatever you want, baby." Jack purred, then started to fuck Bill ruthlessly. Bill tried to keep up, to thrust back in time with him, but Jack had grabbed unto his hips and was doing that for him, pulling him closer and father, fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

And Bill fucking loved every moment of it. He screamed his pleasure, and racked his fingernails across Jack's back. He never heard Jack complain, and so continued to do just that, that being the only thing that was grounding him. Bill was in total bliss, moaning and panting for whatever Jack had in store. The feeling on his cock filling him up inside just made him even hornier, if that was possible.

"J—JACK~!" Bill cried, pulling himself up to wrap his arms around Jack, only to be shoved and held down by the said ginger.

"Say my name, baby, I want you to scream it." Jack growled out, his movements harsh and ruthless. Unable to say anything else, Bill just nods.

"JACK! OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!" Bill screams, trying to get a hold on Jack, to grab onto something! The actions only made Jack smirk.

Jack started to move faster and harder, and soon Bill was just a moaning mess. He felt something in his stomach, the same feeling that you have to pee. But this was different. He just knew it. He was that he was close.

"Ja-jack I'm cl-co-ahh!" Bill tried to say, only when Jack had jabbed his sweet spot for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Me too baby, I'm also almost there." Jack panted out, and those words alone brought Bill closer than he was before.

"JACK!" Bill screamed out, and he came. He came harder than he normally would. And not long after, he felt Jack cum too; right in his ass. If he would thinking straight, he might have been bothered by that.

The two were both panting pretty hard, though surprisingly it was Bill who was first able to recover.

"Next time you come over… I get to top." He breathed out, and heard a breathless chuckle next to him.

"I'd like to see you try. But first, let's take a shower."

And Bill was okay with that, for now anyways. He just was glad to get that cum shit out of his ass. He's so Jack next time how much of a top he could be. Next time, for sure.

**End.**

**Well, I really hope you liked it, Dino friend! Sorry for the fricking long wait, I had writers block and blah. Maybe I'll write more, maybe not. I left it open ended so yeah, just in case. So there! **


End file.
